Chaos Is A Wonderful Thing
by C. O. Rosette
Summary: She's always been an outcast. A misfit to equestrian society. She's sick of it! Now she has a plan to receive her rightful place as ruler and bring back the chaos that was once so close within her grasp. An old foe will be reawakened. Can the mane six, Doctor Whooves, and their friends stop this madness? Or is "this madness" even that bad?
1. Chapter 1

It is the middle of the day. Sunlight shines down into Canterlot castle. This day bears much resemblance to another day that is still all too clear in Princess Celestia, princess of the sun's mind. The same fear strikes her heart just as it did the day the princess noticed Discord's prophecy on the castle hall's windows. But this time she does not have her six faithful representatives from Ponyvilleas she paces the about the hall. It would be unjust of her force even more stress on her dear pupils after everything she made them go through already. After whole ordeal with the crystal empire and King Sombra, Celestia decided to give the young ponies a break for a while and let them go about their regular lives only contacting her for their weekly report on friendship. This time she calls upon her reliable sister, Princess Luna, princess of the moon, just like She should be here any minute.

Luna hurries through the big, brown doors into the room. Despite her desperate entrance, she looks very worn down. "What is it, sister?" she runs down the long, red carpet with the sun and moon embroidered on it on either side and up the stairs to Celestia. "What's the emergency?"

Celestia gestures to the window on the wall, "Luna, do you remember the prophecy of the crystal empire?"

"Yes," the younger alicorn replies. "And the one about Discord."

"Well, sister," Celestia sighs. "It seems we have yet another situation on our hooves." Luna looks a bit overwhelmed. How many more problems must they deal with before there is peace in Equestria? Celestia nods at the window again. "Do you know this pony?" She raises her hoof to land on a fuchsia-colored earth pony with a white and purple mane and tail, wearing a yellow, orange, white, and green propeller hat. Her cutie mark is a bolt screw next to a baseball and she has the most peculiar eyes. Both princesses don't think they've ever seen anything like it. Not even the blond pony that's friends with the Doctor who has those lopsided eyes can compare to this pony. She stands, grinning, on top of a jumble of bright, eye-hurting colors with the faces of suffering ponies appearing in and out of the chaos contained in the window.

"I've never seen this pony before in my life. Don't forget that I've spent the last thousand years on the moon. It seems I still have quite a lot of catching up to do," Luna turns away from the window to look back up at her sister.

"I know, Luna. But this prophecy gives me a very bad feeling. I do not want our subjects to suffer again," Celestia is determined not to let anymore adversity take place.

"Well, maybe this prophecy is wrong. Some often are," Luna tries to shed some light into situation. "Besides, I don't see how one, little, earth pony can inflict that much damage."

Celestia worriedly shakes her head, "It isn't just her I'm concerned about. Look." She again points at the same window, but more down at the bottom. The sight down there is a shock to Luna's very eyes. At the bottom of the stained-glass window, amid all disorder, there is an all-too-familiar image. Discord's statue! But it seems to be cracking open. This is impossible! After they trapped him twice, and he only escaped because the elements transferred holders. The elements have not moved since! Luna is stunned. This can't be happening! She looks at the very bottom of the window this time. In the last panel, there is another image of Discord, this time fully freed from the stone, winking at the two princesses. There is something very unnerving about his face. But then again, when is there ever not?

"This cannot be! Sister! What is going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it either, Luna. But now do you see why this is so urgent? We can't let this happen. Not again."

"We must alert the royal guards at once! Let them know Discord's statue must be heavily watched at all times, and also close the labyrinth until further notice!"

Celestia shakes her head, solemnly, eyes closed, "It won't do any good. Discord is too clever."

"Well, we could always call upon Princess Twilight, Spike, and their friends. They never fail to complete the tasks you set for them."

Celestia sighs again. She seems to be at conflict with herself, seeing as more and more lines of concern and maybe even helplessness appearing on her face, "I don't want to ask anymore of them. They've already done so much."

Luna comes up comfortingly beside her sister. When she speaks, she speaks calmly, "I know you don't want to cause anymore harm, but if Discord is back, we don't seem to have much of a choice to make." The older alicorn seems to be thinking. She knows her sister is right. They really don't seem to have any other choice. When Celestia looks even more distraught, Luna makes another suggestion, "Our little ponies don't have to do all the work. It's true they need a break, but maybe they can help with that "screwball" pony. She's just a regular, earth pony. She shouldn't be too hard to find." Luna begins to trot back to the brown doors. She looks back when she reaches them to Celestia who's still standing there, eyes on the ground, engrossed.

After a while, she speaks her voice searching, "What do you suppose we do other than that?"

"That's for you to decide, sis. I work by night," Luna smiles. But when Celestia doesn't respond, Luna tries again. "Tia, I promise we'll figure out a way to prevent this. One way, or another." Then she leaves.

The sun princess is left still standing in thought. "For the sake of Equestria," she whispers. "I hope you're right." She looks out the window overlooking the labyrinth of statues, Discord's among them. Luna is right about one thing. Something must be done, if chaos is to rise again.


	2. Chapter 2

A dark room. It gives off the air of unease and agitation.

There is little light in this room, the only source given off by a crack in a small opening of the doorway.

Through this tiny slit of a glow, you may be able to just barely make out that there are writing on all the walls you see, though what it says would be currently uninterpretable. It seems as though a madpony has written them.

A pink, earth pony sits in the middle of this seemingly empty room. Her back is to the doorway with he head slumped forward. She gives off the apparition of being dead, but it's how she looks every day when she's not at work- and when she's not at work she's always at home.-

Her purple and white mane and tail droop damply around her legs, nearly concealing her screw and baseball cutie mark but managing to cover only half of it.

Another door opens down the hall. Laughter is heard as well as gleeful chatter. Screwball hears the ever-growing, familiar voice of her cousin and roommate, Derpy, who, along with the friend she sounds to be with, is drawing nearer and nearer.

"Excuse me, Doc- I mean _Time Turner,"_ now she's right outside the door. "Before we go, I just need to quickly tell something to my cousin. It should only take a moment."

"Sure, Derpy. Take all the time you need," Time Turner replies.

"Screwball?" the door opens wider. Derpy stands in the doorway, though she is nothing more than a silhouette in the door frame. Her shadow casts a long stripe of night across the little bit of room that was formerly being lit by the hallway light through the doorway. "We're going to Pinkie's party so we'll probably be gone a few hours, knowing hoe Pinkie is. Can you feed Cooter for me while I'm away, please?"

Screwball lifts finally lifts her head and turns it to a ninety-degree angle so that her cousin can see the side of her face and her green, white, and yellow, propeller hat. Her purple eyes hold a look of infinite despair as they stare into her cousin's face. Of course Derpy doesn't notice this. Screwball doesn't expect her to, her mind doesn't think the way most others' do.

Screwball gives her cousin a curt nod before turning her head away again and resuming to sulk, facing the wall.

"Thanks, Screwball!" Derpy cheers as she walks out the front door after Time Turner.

After she leaves, the house goes quiet. Screwball continues to stare at the wall for a little while longer, once again lost in her plethora of pessimistic thoughts.

Her memories are filled with ponies laughing at her and her cousin, taunting her about her cutie mark. "Hey, loser! Nice screwball cutie mark! Is that your name?" It isn't just the image on her flank, though. The awkward and unusual mannerisms that seem to run in her family also drive other ponies away. Screwball has tried time and time again to protect Derpy from this bullying, as many ponies have always targeted her eyes and clumsiness as a scapegoat for insults, for it is Screwball's job- other than being Ponyville's janitor, but she gets plenty of verbal attacks for that one as well- to take care of her naive cousin.

That is why Screwball enjoyed it so much when Discord took over. Those days were the first in a long time that Screwball remembered her pink pupils going swirly with happiness. He shared Screwball's interests and Ponyville under his rule was a lot better in her opinion with a checkerboard ground and cotton, candy clouds that rained chocolate and just a bunch of good, fun hysteria that Screwball didn't understand why nopony else liked as it was the kind of hysteria you could enjoy, it didn't kill you. Plus, all the ponies that had bullied her in the past were then getting what they rightfully deserved.

There's only one difference that sets Screwball and Derpy apart. Derpy has friends, good, close friends. She has good friends like Raindrops and Cloudkicker whom Screwball is on good terms with she guesses. But Derpy even has a faithful pet carrier pigeon who helps her with her job as a mover. Screwball doesn't really have anyone other than Derpy and a few other fair weather friends.

Then there's that new colt, Time Turner, who just appeared out of nowhere one day during the Summer Sun Celebration and Derpy just sort went flying off with him constantly. Sometimes there are days when she never sees her once and Screwball is left to work her job and take care of the house and Cooter all on her own. It feels to Screwball that Derpy never even has time for her cousin anymore now that she's occupied with a life, something that Screwball feels she'll never have.

Normally Screwball is fine with Derpy's friends, gets along with them even. Screwball hates Time Turner. He took Screwball's job! Not the janitor one, she wishes he took that one. It's always been Screwball's job to take care of Derpy as she would never be able to get along in the world if not for her. Derpy is the only one who both respects and admires her. But now she has all her friends to take care of her and she doesn't need her cousin.

Time Turner stole Derpy from her! Screwball never trusted this Turner guy. Not just because Derpy trusted him even when she just met him. Screwball never knew where the two of them went whenever they would "go out" together. Derpy always says Turner is a time-traveling pony and that when they go, they go to whole, other worlds and fight crime there.

Screwball isn't quite sure whether or not to believe her. It doesn't matter in the long run. Either way, Screwball knows she can't trust Time Turner.

On one hand, as some ponies may have noticed, Derpy isn't quite all there in the head. She will believe a lot of things you can throw at her that most ponies would shake their heads at. Also, Derpy sometimes accidentally calls him, Doctor, even though he's not any kind of doctor that Screwball's ever seen. Is he trying use her brainlessness to swindle something out of her? It is despicable for Turner to fill her head with those kind of lies. It is wrong on so many levels that it makes Screwball want to rip her mane off!

Though, on the other side of things, Derpy could be telling the truth. Screwball wouldn't normally consider this, but seeing that Time Turner has some very peculiar mannerism, it's hard to really know what to think. First off, he seems to live this strange, blue box that teleports. Derpy says it's called the tardis. The box has what appears to be a sort of foreign script from an unknown race or aliens, and when Derpy and Turner go in the box, it makes a few undescribable sounds and then disappears into thin air! There are also a bunch of stories he tells to the ponies of Ponyville, and they just seem so vivid and told with such passion that if he were to be making them up, he'd have to spend weeks on end on a typewriter. Some of the stories he tells involve Princess Celestia and Luna themselves. But it gets weirder than that. Other stories are about a bunch of adventures he goes on with creatures of different races in alternate dimensions, specifically this one race called humans whom he claims to take the form of when he is not in Equestria. Another strange thing is that in his stories, he always wins against all odds no matter what. Though this may even be worse as Screwball can only think this kind of magic can be conjured up by only the most powerful unicorns like the princesses or Discord. But Time Turner is just a regular earth-pony by the looks of it. Unless he is hiding a horn behind that spiky, brown mane, but that would make him even more sneaky!

Everything about Time Turner is suspicious, especially the fact that he always prevails. But Screwball believes there just might be something that could be a match for even Time Turner. Something that could bring about the glory days of chaos and disharmony again, where the world was ruled by nothing but hilarity and havoc. She just has to find the right source.

Screwball finally gets up from her corner of isolation and steps into the bright light of the hallway. Once she hears the eery music of the "tardis" fade away and is sure Derpy and Turner have gone, she heads for the front door, forgetting to feed Cooter in the heat of the moment. She has a few errands to run. She makes her way through town, heading in the direction of Twilight Sparkle's library. Everyone is at Pinkie's partying hard, so they don't notice the smile of pure nefariousness that slowly begin to trace the lines along her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon casts a bright glow upon the town of Ponyville. The face of Nightmare Moon remains permanently engraved on it's frontal hemisphere as a mark of the princess's long and tragic history.

Of course the moon can't reach every open spot on the ground. There are plenty of shadows cast around for one to slip by and sneak under. That's why tonight, Screwball uses this to her advantage. Assuming everypony is either asleep or at Pinkie's party, Screwball should be able to sneak easily to her desired location so long as she stays quiet. This is the perfect night to set her well, thought-out plan into motion so she can't waste it. She easily able to slip out the door past Cooter, forgetting to feed him in the process.

Once outside, she hurries out onto the street. Aside from the moon and stars, only the streetlights light the way through the sleeping town. Screwball goes over again exactly which direction from the perspective of her and Derpy's shared home that the library would be in her head. This would be a lot easier if she were a unicorn and just use magic to keep a map levitating next to her at all times. But unfortunately, she's not a unicorn (she can't even begin to name the problems there are trying to use a map with hooves). Twilight Sparkle is, however, and she just so happens to be Ponyville's librarian. She and her assistant, Spike, also happen to be invited to the big party, leaving their house open and unguarded.

So, if I am to be correct, Screwball thinks. Twilight Sparkles library is...that way. She glances to the west-headed side of the road. With one, last, quick look around to make sure no one sees where she's headed, she hastily turns and gallops west down the road.

It's quite a run before she finally reaches the library. The Hooves household isn't exactly in the most central area of Ponyville. It's always a pain, trying to get to one of the more mainstream destinations like Sugarcube Corner or the school. Huffing and panting hard, she slowly comes to a stop, leaning on Twilight's mailbox to catch her breath. She limply flings sweat off her brow and lets out one last breath. She deviously gazes into the dark windows of the libratree. Time to put her plan into action.

The first thing she will need is a large rock. She looks around the quiet yard surrounding the tree. It's too dark to see very well. The deranged earth-pony figures she'll have to use her nose and hooves if she wants to find anything. She starts to slowly encircle the yard, walking along the edge of the grass until the dark interferes with her sense of direction, sending her stumbling onto the grass the same way her cousin does on a regular basis.

Glancing around the dark yard, Screwball spots a small shadow close to a bush right the base of the tree. She walks up to investigate. Leaning down to smell the dark figure, it gives off the scent of being wet, like it was just rained on, though Screwball has no memory of it ever raining lately. She tries to pick it up in her mouth, but it won't come off the ground no matter how hard she tugs.

Crap. It's just a tree root. Screwball will have to find a rock somewhere else. She continues to search around the tree a few minutes more. She comes across various things, unsure of what they are under the dim beam of the nearest streetlamp. Along the way she picks up a piece of wood, a branch, another piece of wood, and what Screwball suspects is one of Pinkie's lost noisemakers. Finally, after much searching and mistaking one object for another, Screwball is able to come across a decent sized rock she found laying next to an empty ice cream carton she snuffed out from behind a thick shrub just under the second window. Vacantly, she wonders if Twilight knows anything of Spike's secret garbage shrub where he dumps all their cartons once he's finished with them.

With that minor setback within the big picture taken care of, Screwball now resumes in her dirty work. Taking the cold and bitter rock in her mouth and picking out a door close by, slowly and carefully she rears her head back...and hurls the rock toward the window with all her might. With a deafening crash, the rock smashes through the glass and smacks into something hard inside.

Immediately, Screwball's face straightens out from it's wrinkled form in loo of the recent breaking of the window in order to charged toward it and leap through. She has only a short time to quickly look for and grab what she needs before somepony comes to investigate the loud break-in. Screwball observes her surroundings. It's still dark, but she knows she has to be in the library since it's the only place everypony has access to and that's the only place she needs to be.

There is only one book Screwball needs as it has all the information to the only spell that can free Discord. The book has all the instructions and they are all very complicated. She can only remember one very important feature of this spell: she will be needing the elements of harmony. That part will be easy. Everypony who's been to the library knows they're on clear display by the stairs. Screwball just needs the book she once checked out from here that says what to do with them.

Screwball discovered the book on a trip to the library with Cloudkicker. This was before Discord. She checked out a book called Fataspells simply to look at the bright, flashy colors it presented, not to read. It said something about a way to make statues come to life via a handful of various errands and also some curse that can trap anyone getting in your way in a parallel dimension that only the original summoner can reopen.

Screwball puts that on her mental checklist of things she needs to take...right underneath the elements of harmony... She shifts her head up to peer straight across the room where the elements should be. It's faint, but Screw can just barely make out the tiniest sparkle of starlight reflected off of what she assumes is the element of magic directly in her line of vision.

Suddenly something lit up in the corner of the fuchsia pony's eye. Small and slow footsteps sound overhead. This can't be. Twilight's has a pet owl. Owls fly, they don't walk. The footsteps draw nearer. Screwball raises her eyes' vision to the top of the stairs. Someone is coming downstairs.


End file.
